New Beginnings
by Sindu17
Summary: Makino Tsukushi is a doctor with a heart of gold and a temper to rival the devil's own...or in this case, Domyouji Tsukasa's. Due to chance encounter due to Tsukasa's misbehaving brother Soujiro, the two rivals meet...let the fireworks begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I did it, Dr. Makino!", the young woman proclaimed exuberantly, "I broke up with him!."

Makino Tsukushi looked up in surprise from the chart she was reviewing. Ah, Miss. Hiro, the 24 year old patient with the chronic plastic surgery requests and rather poor self esteem, she recalled.

"Good morning, and congratulations, Hiro-san," Makino smiled back, "but what exactly have you…?"

"I broke up with my boyfried, or is it ex-boyfriend?", the young woman crowed happily, "all thanks to you! Thank you, thank you". She bowed several times, surprised the doctor with a quick hug and then rushed off.

Makino shook her head with a chuckle. Good for her!, she thought, that boyfriend of hers was a total jerk. He made such cutting remarks about her appearance that poor Hiro had been a regular at the clinic. There was more plastic in that girl than a water bottle!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'What is it, Jiro?", Domyouji Tsukasa asked his brother coldly.

"Do you see what happened to my face?", Soujiro whined as he pointed to his swollen cheek.

"What…did you lose track and get caught by your various woman? I always thought you would be pummeled to death by hordes of cheated woman", the man noted dryly.

"Very funny! That girl…", Jiro stuttered in anger, "that silly little spineless girl, Hikari dared to break up with me! Told me her doctor was right and that I was a complete bastard who should fix my rotten attitude before criticizing others."

"And…", Tsukasa asked, barely looking up from his papers.

"Yah!! Kasa, don't you care about your only brother", Jiro replied angrily.

Tsukasa sighed. He wouldn't get any work and sleep tonight if he didn't soothe Jiro and get him out of his office.

"What do you want me to do? Why don't you just deal with her in the usual way?", he asked.

"She's not the problem. I made sure her father's company shut down and they are moving aboard next week.", Jiro replied haughtily, "it's that goddamn doctor. She refused to apologize and then…then she punched me in the face."

Tsukasa looked up upon hearing the last part of that statement. Some poor commoner had dared to punch a Domyouji, he thought as cold fury set in.

"I'll take care of it", Tsuaksa said briefly before resuming his work. Jiro shivered just a little…even if it was his big brother, Tsukasa's threats left even him cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The Clemendre deal?", Tsukasa inquired indifferently as he previewed a variety of documents.

The thin, pale secretary behind him quickly replied in the affirmative.

"Arrangements for Jiro's study abroad?" "Finished, Sir"

"The PowerPoint for the restructuring of the wine factory?" "Sent yesterday, sir"

"That Makino matter?" This question was followed by the tinest of pauses. "Not yet sir," replied the secretary but to his surprise, Tsukasa continued on the list without pause.

It was only a good 10 minutes later that Tsukasa looked up and focused his hard, brown eyes on his secretary.

"What did you say about the Makino matter?", he inquired again. Tsuskasa was so used to the works "yes, already done, right now" that the idea of no didn't every penetrate his brain.

The secretary turned a chalky color and gulped visibly. "Sir, we contacted the CEO of Dr. Makino's hospital and so far, the threats we have issued have not been…"

"have not been, what?", Tsukasa mimicked, eerily calm..

"Sir, first, Dr. Makino was warned if she didn't apologize she would take a substantial pay cut. She accepted that with a smile", the secretary recounted.

Tsukasa quirked his eyebrows, indicating him to countinue

"She was then told that is the apology was not given within the week, she would be suspended without pay for a month," the secretary finished.

"And?", Tsukasa asked slightly more interested.

"She laughed and said that she has been needing a vacation lately. I believe that she is resting in a beachside resort in Costa Rico right now. Dr. Makino is due back in the next two days"

As the secretary had recalled what had occurred, a predatory gleam had been growing in Tsukasa's eyes.

"It appears that the time for Dr. Makino and I to meet has come", Tsuakasa replied with a feral smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome, Doctor", the CEO said as he nervously cleared his throat and motioned Makino to a chair.

"I believe that the issue at hand today is the incident where you punched a patient in the hospital", the CEO began hesitantly.

"A patient?", Makino asked with a smooth smile, "I believe I was threatened by the unruly boyfriend of a patient who has forced himself past security and was physically threatening me. I also have taken a pay cut and suspension for this action. I believe it to be resolved".

"Well…", the CEO cast a glance nervously to the back of the room as if to seek support, and a new voice penetrated the air…

"It is still conduct unbecoming a doctor and could seriously jeopardize the hospital's reputation. An apology to the injured party is a must."

Makino turned in surprise to note that there were two men in the back of the room. One was royally ensconced in a leather chair and was watching the scene with contempt while the one who has spoken, appeared to be his secretary.

"and you are…", Makino enquired.

"This is Domyouji-sama…", the secretary trailed off as Makino stood and purposely strode toward them.

"So this is the puppet master", she sneered, "it is finally nice to meet you."

Icy brown eyes met with liquid hazel ones as silence reined in the rule.

"An apology", the secretary began.

"What, is Domyouji-sama mute? Or is it, he can't issue his own threats?", Makino interrupted.

"An apology on your knees before my brother and you can have your measly job back", Tsukasa spoke.

"And if I refuse?", Makino asked.

"You will be fired and don't even think of getting a job in any other hospital either", Tsukasa retorted.

Makino remained silent for a moment as she studied the man before her. He sat with royal grace; a lithe, well-toned form fraught with unspoken strength and power and a handsome face full of intelligence and pride.

"I had wondered what kind of environment would lead to such a spoiled, immature asshole such as your brother but I see in comparison, your brother turned out well. Listen you cold-hearted bastard, I will not bend to your will. Your brother deserved that punch and probably much worse. I had been thinking of a career change but had thought to wait a couple of years but I'll take this as fate speaking," Makino finished as she spun away.

"I will send my resignation in tomorrow, Director", Makino said as she neared the door and then flashing the entire room a smile, she left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that day,

Tsukasa sat contemplating the Tokyo skyline. Makino Tsukushi had been nothing like he expected. Barely over 5'2 ft., she was like a train at full speed. With a sun-kissed skin, brown hair swirling to her waist and sparkling hazel eyes, she had managed to do what no women had yet managed. She had left Domyouji Tsukasa speechless.

"Ichiro, I want all the information you have on Makino Tsukushi and I wanted it five minutes ago", Tsukasa commanded. It had been a long time since Tsukasa felt so interested in anything…


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukasa sipped his coffee, enjoying the only peaceful moments of hid day as it just started and the sun rose. His lean face had a rare look relaxation as he ruminated about the on person who preoccupied his thoughts these days.

_Makino Tsukushi. 26 years old. Dermatologist. Self made, independent, hot-tempered. Born into a poor family exacerbated by a father with a gambling problem, Makino had not only put herself through school but her little brother. Tragedy when her little brother, Susumu and his wife had died in a car accident. Makino then became mother to her then newborn niece, now 2 years old. Heart of gold as she volunteers her free time on weekends and on medical missions abroad, now cut short by mothering duties. _

This was all Shun, his secretary could find out in the day that Tsukasa had impatiently given him.

/////////////////////////////////

"What is she doing now? "Tsukasa interrupted as his secretary recited the recent stock figures later that day.

"She?", Shun asked nervously.

"Makino!", Tsukasa nearly shouted, "is there any other she?"

"Yes, sir. According to our latest intelligence reports, Dr. Makino has quit her job as she stated. She now works in an inner-city clinic, predominantly serving the homeless, unemployed and poor. "

"Where?", Tsukasa asked ominously and when he heard the neighborhood, his face darkened further. The little idiot! She had so much pride that she would rather work in the slum and get shot than beg for her old job, he thought.

"Get her! NOW!," Tsukasa thundered.

////////////////////////////////

Makino had no reason to think that the day of her kidnapping was any different from any other day. She had gotten up, had a good cup of strong coffee, dropped Kirara off at daycare and taken the train to work. She had seen two abscesses on IV drug users, 5 poorly controlled diabetics and one teenage mother before deciding that some lunch was in order.

Little did she expect that she stepped off the curb with her convience-store bento, that several suited men who step out and abduct her into a Mercedes Benz. While she had always had a soft spot for both men in suits and Mercedes, Makino certainly didn't appreciate this ride but was soon drugged unconscious to express her anger.

///////////////////////////////

Her head throbbed as consciousness slowly came back. Makino opened her eyes to slowly look around a large office, lushly but minimalisically decorated in white and black with wall-to-wall windows.

"Where am I?", Makino asked aloud.

"My office", a voice boomed and she clutched her head.

"Owww…gently", Makino reprimanded before turning to locate the source. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man before her as Domyouji Tsukasa.

"You filty, black-hearted snake…did you kidnap me because I wouldn't say sorry! What now? Will you torture me in your basement until I say uncle?", she screamed.

"Now whose being loud?", Tsukasa asked with a smile.

At his smile, Makino's breath was swept away. It illuminated his entire face, making it younger and more innocent.

"What are the hell do you want?", she said after a moment.

"You know your eyes actually turn more green when you are upset", Tsukasa mused.

"Take a picture, it will last longer!", Makino sniped before heading toward the door.

Tsukasa smoothly intercepted her.

"I want you to quit working in that ghetto. You can have your old job back or I would prefer you join Domyouji corp, we can always use a good doctor," he said.

"WHAT?", Makino exploded.

"I don't like you working in that hell hole. What if you get shot or mugged?", Tsukasa's stomach just churned at the thought, "it would be bad press for Domyouji industries." That last part was a lie but Tsukasa always played his cards close to his heart and right now, he didn't know his cards or his heart.

"And here I was thinking you were growing a conscience", Makino snapped back, "Thanks but not thanks! I have always wanted to work in a community center but wanted to wait until Kirara was older but fate, in the form of your jerky self, told me it was time to move on."

"Well, now, I'm telling you to stop working there", Tsukasa demanded as he began to feel the first inklings of fury and frustation, Was this little midget challenging him again? Didn't she know what an honor it was to even talk to him, much less have his consideration?, he mused.

"Are you my husband, my boyfriend? You are not even a friend so I have no obligation to listen to you. Back off, Domyouji! You deserve to go to jail for this little stunt but I'm going to let it go. Leave me alone ", Makino said as she moved around him to open the door.

////////////////////////////////

Later that day…

"Shun, I want you to purchase as much business and real estate in the neighborhood where Makino works. Especially that cheesy clinic she is working at. If Mohammed won't come to the mountain, then the mountain will have to go to Mohammed", Tsukasa instructed.

"Oh and have a full security detail on her at all times. If even a snowflake scratches that woman, I want to know", he commanded one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

"A funding cut?", Makino asked Ito-san, the clinic's general manager.

"Yes, Makino-san. We have always relied on government funds and donations to make ends meet but with the current economy, most of our private sources have dried up", Ito-san replied, his face wrinkled into lines of sadness and fatigue.

"What about a petition?", Makino asked cheerfully, "or maybe we can have the local news do a human interest piece on us?"

Ito-san smiled at her enthusiasm but could only shake his head. Those tactics had been tried in the past and had failed miserably. In hard times like this, the milk of human kindness was running low.

///////////////////////////////////////

Later as Makino received the thanks of Hikari-chan, the 15 year old teen age mother who had just managed to make her third prenatal visit, she felt her heart sink. Hikari-chan could only afford to come to this clinic because it was free, she was even given a free metro pass and there were evening hours. Without all these benefits, Hikari's pre-natal diabetes and high blood pressure would not have been detected. The baby would have died along with Hikari.

What will happen to Hikari and all the patients like her?, Makino wondered dispiritedly.

/////////////////////////////////////

When two suited men entered the lobby, Makino's senses tingled.

"I just want you guys to know that we are in a public place and I can scream really loud. You'll definitely go to jail this time", Makino warned as she began to back away.

The men barely acknowledged her as they politely bowed to Ito-san and gave him a large white envelope.

Ito-san's face blanched as he read the documents.

"What is it?", Makino asked she hurried over and led him to a seat. She quickly scanned the paper to find that Domyouji enterprises had purchased the building, was raising the rent by 8% and if this rent was not acceptable, will begin to seek other renters.

"That black-hearted bastard! I am really going to kill him now", Makino muttered darkly.

////////////////////////////////////

"The trains must be running late," Tsukasa thought idly as he looked at the clock again, "she would have been here otherwise." His thoughts were interrupted by muffled but loud cursing outside his front desk.

Tsukasa grinned and pressed the buzzer to his secretary outside. "Let her in, I've been expecting her", he said into the intercom.

Makino stormed in and her eyes were two beams of green rage.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard! How could do this because of some petty argument?", Makino raged.

"Good afternoon, Makino-san. What exactly have I done now?", Tsukasa asked pleasantly.

"Seriously, if you are going to act like it is a coincidence that you now own the clinic I work at and are threatening to close it down, I'm going to barf on your pretty face", Makino threatened.

Tsukasa chuckled. "No it's not a coincidence", he replied.

"Fine, is this about the stupid apology? I'll do it, on my knees before your entire goddamn family if needed", Makino snapped out.

"Really, Makino? What happened to that pride of yours?", Tsukasa asked surprised.

"In the face of hundreds of people not having access to a doctor, my pride is nothing", Makino replied softly.

"I see", Tsukasa mused, "but unfortunately, I don't need that apology. Jiro's not even in town."

"What then? A 100 lashings? You could always webcam my apology? I assure you it will be just as degrading via satellite?", Makino exclaimed exasperated.

Tsukasa chuckled again as his secretary stiffened in surprise. In the three years, he had worked for Tsukasa, he had never heard the man laugh.

"No…no lashing, no web-cam…I want something else", Tsukasa replied, "I want you."


	6. Chapter 6

Just finished a final so sorry for the long wait 

Thanks you for all the reviews…it is really heartening to read your encouragement and advice. ..so please keep them coming. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for where the story should go. Ok…on to the story…

////////////////////////////

The silence that stretched in the room couldn't have been for more than 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity. Makino's face was agape with shock and then abruptly, she turned and headed for the door.

But to her shock, she found that just like last time Tsukasa had moved with shocking agility to block her escape.

"I don't believe our conversation is over," Tsukasa stated, his dark eyes unreadable.

"Stop shitting around with me! I came here humbled, ready to get on my knees to apologize to your bratty brother so I can save a community I love but you just think it's a game", Makino barked back.

"I was serious", Tsukasa said more gently as he watched the angry tears sparkling in her eyes.

Makino let out a humorless laugh. "You want me? As what?", she asked.

"As my girlfriend", Tsukasa said even more gently.

Another eternity threatened to stretch between them but Makino made a firm stand against the shock threatening to render her speechless.

"Your girlfriend?", Makino repeated skeptically, "you fell in love with me?"

Tsukasa laughed lightly as he picked up a delicate paperweight on his desk and toyed with it. "Not in the least", he replied.

"What …the great Domyouji Tsukasa has to buy his girlfriends? Did the truth about your disgusting personality get out?", Makino snapped.

"Not in the least", he chuckled again, "If the word that I wanted a girlfriend got out, the crowds could shut down Tokyo"

"So why me?", Makino asked.

"A man of my status needs an appropriate companion to social events or nasty little rumors start to spread. But I don't want any of those leeches after my money and title. If you only knew the number of pregnancy scares or suicide threats I've gotten. You obviously despise everything about me so there is no danger you will try to trap me. Plus, you have a great reputation in the community. I couldn't build someone better.", Tsukasa explained.

"You sure are one cold-hearted, calculating bastard", Makino replied as she digested this information, "so what are your terms?"

Tsukasa tried hard to hide the elation that filled him. He really didn't want to examine why he wanted this prickly, righteous doctor near him but he knew he was happier when she was around and so in typical Tsukasa fashion, he decided he would keep her around as long ad she made him happy.

"Six months and that clinic of yours will receive the land title as its own. A stupendous deal if I say so myself. In return, you act as my girlfriend as I demand", Tsukasa said.

"That's all fine and well but about being your girlfriend…", Makino paused to gulp, "ummm…it's only in name right?".

Tsukasa raised any eyebrow. Makino squared her shoulders and blurted out, "NO SKINSHIP."

Tsukasa's laughter filled the room. "Not even if you begged", he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Makino sighed lightly as she took a sip of champagne. She was wearing head to toe Chanel, full of delicious French cuisine and looking over the Tokyo skyline from a party full of the rich and famous. She was totally miserable.

Makino had not known what being Domyouji Tsukasa's girlfriend had really entailed. She had smiled through the disgustingly cute photoshoot with Time magazine. She had lied about how in love they were and what a great loving personality Tsukasa had to the reporters. Makino had gritted through being constantly tired, with work in the morning and being pulled to endless parties or events at night. She had even stood the pain of being waxed and buffed to an inch of her life – to look the image of a golden princess.

It was the intrusion of privacy she couldn't stand. The constant paparazzi, the light flashes that had nearly blinded Kirara when they had walked to the daycare, the endless security detail…

Its ok, Makino reassured herself, only 5 more months as she squared her shoulders to return to the mindless party.

///////////////////////////////

Tsukasa merely nodded, barely paying attention to the braying businessman in front of him. His eyes scanned the room for Makino's location. He hated when she just disappeared like that. It was a churning deep in his stomach, that only settled when he finally found her coming back into the party through the balcony doors.

Excusing himself, Tsukasa made his way over to Makino. "Are you shirking your responsibilities?", he chided.

"Just tell me what you want," Makino snapped. Loving personality, my ass!, she thought.

"I want you to meet one of my best friends, one of the F4", Tsukasa explained as he steered them through the party, "this is …

"Hanazawa Rui!", Makino finished breathlessly.

"Tsukushi", the gentle but surprised voice of Hanazawa Rui chimed back.

///////////////////////////

Tsukasa's brown eyes were trained on the chattering couple in front of him. It looked a little like a lion hunting its prey. He had been shocked when his best friend and his girlfriend had not only known each other but that Rui had pulled her into a hug. Most shocking was that Makino, who wouldn't let him hold her hand or even, give him a smile, returned the hug and was now smiling like it was Christmas and her birthday rolled into one.

"How long has it been?", Rui asked.

"Oh, it has to be more than at least 10 years since we first met in England. Gosh, a decade! It makes me feel old", Makino laughed back.

Rui pushed a piece of hair that had fallen out of Makino's bun and lightly caressed her cheek. "You don't look a day over 17, just as young and beautiful as when I first met you", he said. Makino blushed a deep red and Tsukasa saw an even deeper shade of red.

Tsukasa reached out and pulled Makino to himself. "Rui, it seems you already know my girlfriend.", he managed to get out through gritted teeth. I won't punch my childhood friend whom I've known for over 25 years just for touching Makino, I won't punch him, I won't, Tsukasa chanted in his head. A brief anger management stint after an incident in college had taught him this little trick.

"OWW…that hurts, Domyouji. Try to be aware of your beast-like strength", Makino complained as she tried to pull away. Just then, the host of the party beckoned Domyouji to let him know it was time to introduce the guest of honor.

"It seems you are needed", Rui said, "go ahead…I'll take care of Makino."

Tsukasa grimaced as he was led away.

////////////////////////

"Domyouji enterprises hopes to bring not only Japan's economy but that of the world's …", Domyouji said mechanically. He knew he was giving a speech but all the thoughts in his head were trained on the couple softly conversing in the back of the room.

Just what the hell is so funny, Domyouji wondered darkly. Why does she have to tilt her head back like that to laugh, the little tart. She's never shown me that smile. Just what was so special about England, huh? He could take her anywhere in the world, even buy her an island. Stupid girl hadn't even looked up once to see him making his speech.

But it was when Rui put his arm at Makino's back to guide her through the exit doors of the ballroom that Tsukasa snapped.

"The growth rates of approximately 2.3%...Shit, I really am going to kill him", Tsukasa growled as he leapt off the podium.


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't think we'd actually meet up", said Hanazawa Rui.

"I'm so sorry for the last time. I really don't know what got into Domyouji. One minute he was giving a speech and next, he hauled me off into the car. No explanation. Hell, we barely talked on the car ride back and he dropped me off straight at home", Tsukushi explained.

Rui studied Tsukushi's sweet, earnest face. In the 10 years since he had last seen her, Tsukushi had lost her coltish awkwardness and grown into a fresh-faced womanly beauty. However, that confounding innocence of hers still remained. Rui had seen the jealous rage in Tsukusa's eyes when he pulled Tsukushi away and knew only his status as one of the F4 had saved him a pounding that night.

Those two are really two of a kind. Tsukushi doesn't understand Tsukasa's jealousy and Tsukasa doesn't even know why he's jealous, Rui thought with a smirk.

"So how have you been doing, sempai? How is Shizuka sempai?", Tsukushi began tremulously.

Hanazawa Rui had been her first love, a heady immediate love that had begun as soon as she had laid eyes on him.

Tsukushi still remembered that cold October morning. She had been grumpy at another rainy English morning, asking herself why she came to study abroad in a country with no sun and where the language was so damn hard. It was the sweet sound of violin playing that had lured her to a back garden on campus and she saw the lithe form of a violin player. When he had opened his eyes, the mossy-green intensity caught her heart. Initially, cold and withdrawn, Hanazawa Rui had gradually warmed as she insisted on visiting that rose garden everyday. He had even showed her around Europe during winter break.

Tsukushi had finally drawn up enough courage to confess the day before her departing flight when Rui had excitedly introduced her to Shisuka sempai. It was the fist time she had seen Rui so excited or spontaneous. As she learned about their history, Tsukushi had swallowed back tears and tied that love of hers into a neat tidy package to be pushed into the inner recesses of her heart.

It wasn't that she had sat idly pining for Rui these 10 years. There had been many boyfriends, crushes and dates since then but rose gardens, violin music and a certain shade of moss-green always brought back a rush of memories as that package in her heart ached to be reopened.

"I've currently learning the ropes of Hanazawa Corp since my parents are planning to retire. Shizuka, last time I heard, is doing just fine", Rui replied as his eyes and tone darkened on the last part. Tsukushi noted this and wisely decided to change the subject.

"I was so shocked when you said you knew the principal of Le Schola Cantorum.", Tukushi began.

"The French music school? Yes, I took lessons there since I was 2. Why are you so interested, Tuskushi? Taking up music at your advanced age?", Rui teased gently.

"No but it was one of Megumi-chan's dearest wishes that Kirara should attend that school. Megumi-chan always loved music but never had a chance to take lessons until she was old enough to pay for them herself. She wanted her daughter to have a chance from practically birth. Megumi-chan even used to put headphones on her belly when she was pregnant so she could play music to Kirara. But the waiting list for admission is so long, I can barely get an interview. I hate those kind of elitist schools where it is all about connections and money, instead of talent but my conscience won't let me rest unless I do my best to fulfill Megumi-chan's wish", Tsukushi explained.

Rui nodded thoughtfully. "I'll see what I can do", he promised.

Just then, Tsukushi's phone went off. "Hello?", she answered.

"15 minutes", a gruff voice barked back.

"Excuse me?", Tsukushi replied in confusion and looked at the screen to see that it was Domyouji's number.

"Meet me at Restarurant X in 15 minutes. That's it", he said

"Wait, wait…I can't come. I have an important appointment already", Tsukushi snapped back as she chafed under his imperious commands.

"What appointment? Cancel it!", Domyouji stated flatly.

"Believe it or not, my world doesn't revolve around you. I need more than 15 minutes warning to come places. Anyway, I'm having tea right now with Hanazawa Rui. Then we're picking up Kirara from my friend Yuki's house so I really can't come", Tsukushi said.

The line was silent so long that Tsukushi thought either she lost the call or he hung up.

"You bastard, did you hang up?", she screamed into the phone.

"You are with Rui right now?", Domyouji's voice came out steely cold, "and you are introducing him to Kirara and your friends?"


	9. Chapter 9

Long overdue disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, just this story.

Tsukasa was not by nature an introspective man. It was a fact that he was well acquainted with. He preferred actions over thinking – at least the former got you somewhere even if it was just trouble.

Just what the hell am I doing, he thought for the millionth time as he peered out the windows of his office. Why do I care a poor, disrespectful doctor with more ideals than common sense? Why do I want to see her smiles? Why did I feel such rage when I heard she was introducing Rui to her loved ones, a privilege she has never given me?

Tsukasa sighed and dialed a familiar number.

"Akira! What the hell took you so long to pick up?", Tsukasa barked in frustration.

"Nice to hear from you too, Tsukasa. Why yes, I am doing well. Nice of you to ask. And you?", Akria mocked.

"Very funny…of course, you're doing well. You're part of the F4 and if you had a problem, we would take care of it. Anyway, I …um…I mean, a friend of mine has a question", Tsukasa began.

Akira smiled to himself. Once in a blue moon, he received these calls from Tsukasa about his "friend", brief episodes when even Tsukasa's orderly, simplistic mind was overwhelmed.

"My friend met this girl…small, skinny and with the worst temper ever. She never tries to please him – not a single smile, laugh, nothing. Worse, she never listens to anything he says…always with comebacks and contradictions.", Tsukasa began.

"Are you calling me to ask if murder is still a sin because it is. Even if you hate someone that much, you can find other ways to deal with it", Akira sighed.

"Bah, Stupid! Let me finish! My friend knows that she is not worthy but he gets anxious when she's not around. He gets angry at the thought of another man touching her. He catches his breath when she smiles and irritates her on purpose to see the green in her eyes", Tsukasa trailed off as he realized the length and depth of his rant.

The silence on the phone on the phone went on for so long that Tsukasa barked another angry hello. Akira was stunned. He had never thought that the day would come that he would see Domyouji Tsukasa fall in love. The cold business tycoon who had never displayed tenderness for anything or anyone, his limited warmth reserved for the F4 and his sister.

"I'm here…it's just", Akira stuttered.

"What is it? What do you think is wrong with my friend? Its something bad isn't it?", Tsukasa asked anxiously.

Akira stifled his laughter. "Yes, very serious but I don't think there is a cure for what you friend has."

Tsukasa gulped. "What is is?", he asked.

"I think your friend is lovesick", Akira finished with a chuckle.

"WHAT?", Tsukasa shouted, "There is no way I am…uh, my friend is in love with that stupid doctor…no way. I called because you were supposed to be some great Casanova but you…you"

"Yea, yea. I'll see you on Sunday," Akira cut in, "oh and Tsukasa, good luck with your doctor."

"It's not me! It's my friend!", Tsukasa snapped but the line was already dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long delay, guys! School and life got very busy very quickly but I fully intend to finish this story (and as soon as possible ). Same disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, just this story. Oh, and some inspiration from the Korean Boys over flowers.

Tsukushi rubbed the last of sleep from her eyes as she bent to pick up the morning paper. She was humming lightly as her gaze fell on two shiny crocodile-skin black shoes. She followed the line of crisp, black pants, up a white dress shirt to land on the face of Domyouji Tsukasa. He was leaning on the wall next to her door, eyes closed and breathing relaxed.

What the hell?, Tsukushi thought in shock. The idiot doesn't contact me for a week and now he is asleep outside my door.

She cautiously tiptoed to him and poked an angry finger into his side. The lack of response provoked another poke but Tsukushi's hands gentled as she looked at his sleeping face.

Is he sick?, she wondered. Tsukushi gently placed her hands on his forehead but to her shock, she felt herself be pulled into a pair of strong arms.

"You little swindler!", she screamed, "what the hell are you doing? Where you awake all this time?".

"Five minutes. Let's just stay like this for five minutes.", Tsukasa whispered, "I just want to hold you."

Tsukushi had heard many things from Tsukasa – angry retorts, sarcastic comments, cold logic but never this soft pleading. Almost against her will, she melted into his arms, feeling how her curves lined up against his hard planes as if a delicious promise of the future.

"Mama…", a tentative voice called from within the apartment.

As if the spell had snapped, Tsukushi pulled out of Tsukasa's arms with a start.

"I'm coming, baby", she called within before glancing over to Tsukasa, "you can come in for pancakes but you better not complain."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tsukasa had always wondered what Makino's apartment would look like. Actually, every facet of her character fascinated him – what she liked to eat, how she slept, who her friends were, what her niece was like.

He stepped into the apartment with wide eyes. It's the size of my bathroom, he thought immediately, but its…cozy.

The apartment wasn't large but it was airy, done in shades of white, grey and splashes of red. It had warmth and a sense of home.

Tsukushi reentered the room with a bundle in her arms.

"Kiri-chan, meet Domyouji-san. He's a friend of mama's and will be having breakfast with us", Tsukushi introduced with a gentle smile.

Tsukasa and Kirara sized each other up. Tsukasa saw a toddler, rather small for her age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes reminiscent of Makino. Her hair was mussed from sleep and her hello kitty pajamas were rumpled.

What Kirara saw was anyone's guess but it must have displeased her because she let out a tiny wail and hid her face in Tsukushi's shoulder. Tsukushi kept up a constant stream of cheerful chatter, trying to push Tsukasa and Kirara together but Kirara wasn't having any of it. She hid behind Tsukushi, keeping a cautious gaze on and distance from Tsukasa.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into her. Kirara is usually much more social. I practically had to bribe her out of Hanazawa Rui's arms last week", Tsukushi noted.

Great, the kid hates me!, Tsukasa thought morosely as he watched Tsukushi bustle about the kitchen. Just when he had managed to make some progress with Makino, there was another roadblock.

Just as breakfast was ready, the phone rang.

"Moshi-moshi. Oh, Hanazawa Rui!", Tsukushi answered.

"Ru-san, Ru-san", Kirara chattered back happily.

Tsukasa sat glumly, stabbing his pancakes as he listened to Tsukushi make plans with Rui. Suddenly, he felt a little hand on his knee and looked down into big, brown eyes.

"Do-san", Kirara said shyly as she offered his a lollipop.


	11. Chapter 11

"Guess what, Kiri-chan? You have interview with the principal of Le Schola Cantorum thanks to your uncle Rui", Tsukushi chimed happily as she hung up the phone. But she turned to find the kitchen empty - no baby, no Tsukasa.

Clamping down on her rising panic, she ran into the living room, only to see a sight more shocking than her wildest imaginations. There was Kirara on the great Domyouji Tsukasa's shoulders, getting a pony ride. Her little hands held his curly hair as reins and she playfully kicked at his sides. Kirara's mirthful giggles were only second to the Tsukasa's own chuckles.

It was most relaxed Tsukushi had ever seen him. His tie was lost on the sofa, his shirt unbuttoned and his pants crinkling on the carpet. His smile was wide and carefree as he swerved willy-nilly to hear Kirara laugh.

"Now what do we have here?", Tsukushi teased, "you know we can't have ponies in this apartment building, Kiri-chan. Especially such an ugly pony."

"Ugly?", Tsukasa asked aggrieved, "are you going to let your pony get insulted, Kiri-chan? Let's teach your mom a lesson." He turned to pick up a giggling Kirara into his arms, settled her on his shoulders and began to chase Tsukushi around the room.

///////////////////////////////

Be careful what you wish for, thought Tsukushi wryly as she ducked to avoid getting hit with crème brulee. In a scene slightly reminiscent of the twilight zone, she glanced to her left where Matsumoto Jun was dining and then back to her right where Kirara was gleefully flinging dessert into her mouth and a 10 mile radius. Tsukasa watched on with pride and the waiter's face was frozen in a mask of polite horror.

While Tsukushi had often regretted that her social engagements with Tsukasa had taken time away from Kirara, Tsukasa's newfound insistence on taking Kirara everywhere on their dates was equally tiring. A toddler didn't cope well with society parties or dinner at five star restaurants.

Oh well, might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts, Tsukushi thought as she looked back to catch another glimpse of Matsumoto Jun's handsome face.

"Stop looking at other men when your boyfriend is right here", Tsukasa snapped crabbily, "plus, the baby is here. You'll set the wrong example for her."

Smiling at his surprisingly domestic comment, Tsukushi turned back around. "But it's THE Matsumoto Jun", she explained.

"And I am THE Domyouji Tsukasa. And who exactly is this shrimp anyway? You like him or something?", Tsukasa retorted angrily as he started to get up.

"Tsukasa, stop!", Tsukushi hissed as she clamored to get him back into his seat and away from Matsumoto Jun's beautiful face.

"Guess what? Kiri-chan got into the music school that Rui recommended", Tsukushi said quickly in an effort to distract him.

"Of course, she did. She's the smartest girl ever.", Tsukasa boasted as he turned to tickle Kirara under the chin. Kirara cooed back happily, prompting more crème brulee to land on Tsukasa's Armani and the waiter's face to stiffen further.

Ahhh, just another Friday night, thought Tsukushi, I could get used to this.

But just as this thought brought a smile to her face, another less happy one came fast on its heels. Just how long would this happy charade last? And how would she and Kirara go back to a life that seemed dull and listless in comparison?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys…long time, no update but a severe case of writer's block and life kept me away. I hope you like the chapter…it is nice and long. Excuse any errors, as it is only Microsoft spellcheck against my paltry skills. However, if anyone wants to be my beta (incentive: this would help updates come faster), do let me know. As always, HYD is not mine, just the story. Cheers!

"Domyouji-san, Makino-san is waiting outside", the receptionist buzzed in.

Tsukasa looked up in surprise. They didn't have any plans and while he had been thinking of dropping in on dinner in a couple of hours, it was supposed to be a surprise.

Ha!, that girl is so mesmerized me that she just can't stay away, thought Tsukasa with a large smirk.

At least, he's in a good mood, thought Tsukushi as she walked in and witnessed the idiot grin on his face.

"Hey, Makino! Can't stay way, huh?", teased Tsukasa.

Tsukushi gulped as she came closer. "I have something I think we need to discuss", she began.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was trying to review the past week for anything that might have affronted Tsukushi. You never knew what would set off the little pauper. Only last week, he had bought Kirara a couple of ponies and tried to buy the apartment building next door to build stables. That had really set Tsukushi off. She had come flying in a rage to his office, demanding that he take back the ponies and get neurological testing done immediately. Then again, the look on Tsukushi's face right now wasn't strictly anger and Tsukasa had seen enough of that particular look to be an expert.

"What is it?", Tsukasa asked, "oh, if it's about that incident with the little boy, it was only because he was bullying Kirara. Besides, the doctors said there was no permanent damage."

"Huh? What little boy?", Tsukushi asked surprised.

Shit!, Tsukasa thought. "Oh, nothing.", he smiled vainly hoping to distract her.

Tsukushi sighed as she decided to let that particular battle go, choosing to focus on the war to start shortly.

"Well, It's just that our contract will end in 2 months", she started again. Tsukasa's smile grew again.

"What, you'll already thinking about extending it?", he asked playfully.

"Not exactly. In two months, we'll have no connection to each other and that will be fine…for the two of us, adults. But Kirara is only two and she has already started to get attached to you. You stop for dinner nearly every day or drop her off at preschool", Tsukushi said.

"I also brought her to the zoo, and the planetarium, and I was planning to take her on my plane but you said she was way too young to that", Tsukasa recited cheerfully. He loved the time that he spent with Kirara, indulging her with all the attention that was missing in his own cold childhood.

"Yes, yes…but in two months, when you aren't around, Kirara will have a tough time. She already cries if you don't show up a day", Tsukushi explained.

"What are you asking for?", Tsukasa asked. He was hoping that it was for some sort of permanent relationship. He desired the very same thing but it would be nice to see the good doctor eat some humble pie once in a while.

"I'm asking that you distance yourself from Kirara. The sooner the break, the sooner she will forget and recover. Besides, all those trips to zoo and park weren't even in our contract and do nothing for your PR. We should keep our private lives separate", Tsukushi finished weakly.

A taunt silence filled the room. The minutes ticked by and Tsukushi tried to reach Tsukasa's face but his once bright open expression was gone. He looked as cold and shuttered as when she had first met him.

Unable to bear the emptiness any longer. Tsukushi began to ramble. "I don't want to seem ungrateful. Kirara and I had a great time these last few months but you know, all good things must", she trailed off as Tsukasa got up from behind his desk.

Tsukushi unconsciously started to walk backward as Tsukasa stalked toward her. Just as her back hit the wall, Tsukasa's arms flew out to capture her.

"You must be surprised. Maybe we can talk after you've had some time to think", Tsukushi said as she tried to free herself from his vise-like grip.

Tsukasa chuckled but it was a cold, humorless sound. "No, I think I understood you just fine. You wanted to separate our private lives, right?", he stated.

"I think that's a great idea", Tsukasa continued just before plunging forward to seize Tsukushi's lips in a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tsukushi felt lost in sensation. The contrast between the tightness of his grip and the softness of his lips was disorienting. The shock of the whole encounter kept her motionless. Just as abruptly as he had initiated the kiss, Tuskasa ended it; releasing her with a slight shake.

"That was to remind you, Miss Makino, what private actually means," he growled. "Just because I was showing you peasants some kindness doesn't mean you should get conceited. "

"I didn't mean to offend you. We really did appreciate…", Tsukushi began shakily.

"Of course, you appreciated it. When else would you pair of orphans gotten a taste of such richness", Tsukasa sneered, "this is why I never get involved with your poor people."

Tsukushi had been trying to keep hold of her temper. She knew she had been encroaching on a sensitive subject. In the past few weeks, especially in his interactions with Kirara, she had begun to see the warm side of Tsukasa. However, in addition to assaulting her, Tsukasa's taunts against the loss of her family were the last straw.

"You horrible, spoiled man! How dare you! To think that I actually thought you were human. Kirara nor I will ever see you again," Tsukushi spewed. She spun on her heels towards the door.

"I will have sold that precious clinic of yours by the time you get home", Tsukasa replied coldly. Tsukushi's hand froze on the door handle.

"So you don't even have honesty?", she choked out.

"Our agreement still has 2 weeks time left on it. You are the one who defaulted, princess", Tsukasa snarled.

"And you were supposed to act like a gentleman. No skinship, remember? You broke our contract first", Tsukushi replied.

"Well, it seems like we are both stuck" Tsukasa mused sulkily.


End file.
